Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface transmission method, and in particular to an interface transmission method including transmitting a plurality of commands with a predetermined length.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices typically use memories to store firmware and data. For example, a flash memory and other types of non-volatile memory may be used as a memory in an electronic device. Note that different memory model types may require different operating parameters. The operating parameters include, but are not limited to, the access method, the command format, and so on. Thus, the firmware of an electronic device is usually designed to be compatible with the memory model type of the memory used in the electronic device. The firmware itself contains parameter information about the memory in operation, thus the firmware can properly access or read/write the memory.
However, the design flexibility of electronic devices is limited by the aforementioned conventional technique. For example, the electronic device may not be read or written by the original reading and writing rule after the memory of the electronic device is implemented by another memory model type, or after the electronic device is upgraded. Therefore, the user needs to update the new program code corresponding to the new version. It is difficult for the manufacturer to manage and maintain the various firmware versions.